kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophy (Super Smash Bros. series)
Trophies are unlockable figures the player can find in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. They are unlocked through purchase, completion of certain event missions, or completion of the Classic, Adventure, or All-Star modes. In the world of Super Smash Bros., the trophies exist for only one reason: to fight. When fighters are returned to trophy state, they cannot fight; this state is similar to death. While this was only implied in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it has a bigger role in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's The Subspace Emissary mode. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, placing the other collectible items, the Stickers on the bottom of a trophy base of a certain character, the player can improve their stats in The Subspace Emissary mode. These effects are permanent, however, if the player gets a Game Over, they lose half of the stickers they used for good. Below are lists of every Kirby-related trophy in the Super Smash Bros. series. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Trivia *In both ''Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are more trophies of Kirby than any other character (not including cameos on Final Smash and other similar trophies). Mistakes/Inconsistencies *Meta Knight's trophy says that his debut was in Kirby Super Star when, in fact, he first appeared in Kirby's Adventure three years prior. This was corrected in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **The mistake could be justified, however, as he wasn't mentioned by name until said game; however, his name was in fact mentioned a year before Kirby Super Star was released; in Kirby's Avalanche. ** The name Meta Knight also does not require a hyphen (-). The term Meta-Knight refers to his army. This error is present in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *The first two Kirby Hat trophies say that they first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee, even though they really first appeared in Super Smash Bros.. However, this could be because Ness and Link's movesets were altered slightly between Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee - Ness uses PK Flash in Super Smash Bros. Melee instead of PK Fire, whilst Link uses his Bow and Arrow in Super Smash Bros. Melee as opposed to his boomerang. **Another Trophy mistake is that Kirby Hat 4 first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee. This is mostly true, due to the Marth Kirby, Mewtwo Kirby, and Mr. Game & Watch Kirby parts of the trophy, but Luigi Kirby and Jigglypuff Kirby first appeared in Super Smash Bros.. ***The reasoning given above may be the same for this. Jigglypuff used Pound as its Standard B button move in the original, yet uses Rollout in future appearances. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Fire Kirby trophy description, Fire Kirby is credited for appearing in Kirby: Canvas Curse, but it didn't; the Burning ability appeared there instead. *Gordo's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl mentions that it sits in one place, when in reality, it usually moves or bounces from wall to wall. This is somewhat true, however, as Gordos will sometimes be immobile; usually in a closed space. *Walky's trophy description mistakes Kirby's Dream Land as being for the NES; this was corrected in the PAL version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Superspicy Curry is miscredited as appearing in Kirby's Adventure, when, in fact, it appeared in Kirby's Dream Land. **This mistake also occurs with the trophy for Fighter Kirby, who debuted in Kirby Super Star. ja:スマブラのフィギュア解説一覧 Category:Super Smash Bros. Items